Happy Ever After
by 19951996child
Summary: "I use to always picture my life as a fairy-tale. I did everything according to how the movies went. I tried to play the help-less girl, find the perfect guy to save me, and live happy ever after. Too bad I found the wrong guy, I fell in love and forgot the words to the script. I was stupid, I got caught up. He warned me, he told me! But I didn't listen, looking back I wish I did.


"_I use to always picture my life as a fairy-tale. I did everything according to how the movies went. I tried to play the help-less girl, find the perfect guy to save me, and live happy ever after. Too bad I found the wrong guy, I fell in love and forgot the words to the script. I was stupid, I got caught up. He warned me, he told me! But I didn't listen, looking back I wish I did. It would have saved me from the hurt, from the pain, from waking up every day knowing my fairy-tale is over, I never got my happy ever after."_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Bella", my mother voice rang from downstairs. "Bella, hurry up! I can't afford to be late for work again!" I tried to speed up, my mother was never a pretty sight in the morning. She always woke up too early and left the house a little too late. She likes to blame me, like I am the reason she never makes it to work on time.

'Pssh yeah right, I rise the sun…. most morning

"I'm coming" I grunted out trying to force the jeans past my thighs. "It's your fault for forcing me to buy NOTHING but skinny jeans, mom I thought you knew me better.

"Yeah yeah, blame me, Lets go Isabella!"

"Oh no…she said the first name, should I be scared mother"

"ISABELLA", she shouted. Oops too far I guess!

"Okay, I'm coming" I said rushing down the stairs. I stop by the kitchen to grab my bag from last night. I was too tired to carry it further I guess, oh well, laziness gets the best of me again. "How do I look" my mom asked doing a spin around.

Hmm... Black pencil skirt, check, same old white bottom up shirt, check. 6-inch heels, check. Oh wait, what's this! "Mother, did you do your hair this morning?" Her usually brown bun was let down, her brownish, reddish hair falling freely down to her waist in natural carefree waves. I was surprised, my mother was like me, sloppy bun does the trick every day, less hassle, less stress.

"Yeah", she said sheepishly, "I wanted to try something new, your father really liked it this morning."

"OH MY GRAVY BISCUT, MOTHER!"

Grossed out wasn't the word for what I was feeling. I was pretty sure I heard some knocking and moaning while I was sleeping, but to hear it confirmed, uggh just gross.

"Let's go" I said shuddering.

We walked out the door, locking it behind us. My father Charlie was long gone. He works early in the morning and comes back late at night. No worries though, he isn't cheating just working. Yeah, like my parents could ever split.

Talk about true love right there, high school sweet-hearts. They grew up in this boring town where I STILL currently reside called Forks. Its small, its grey, it rains every day and it's just BLAH! Don't get me wrong, I love it here, well as much as a small town girl could love the only place she has ever been, but I want the love my parents have, the love you see in movies, the one you read about and go crazy trying to find.

The problem you ask, That love won't happen in Forks, Washington. Who is going to give me that romance that makes your toes crawls, Mike Newton? HA! That's laughable. Nothing changes in Forks, you see the same faces every day, the same boys every day. Hell I grew up with these boys.

Booger eating Eric, Farting Tyler, Creepy James or Mister 'I can't take No for an answer Mike. Yeah No! But I still have hopes, I believe in fairy-tale love, and my knight in shining armor is going come save me from wanna-be prince charmings. I'm sure of it.

My mom pulled up to the school bringing me out of my thoughts. "Have a nice day sweetie", she shouted as I got out the car, only to embarrass me I swear.

"Nice Mom, I yelled back unashamed, "Aren't you late for work…again?". She looked down, give me the finger and drove away. I laughed a little, gotta love your mom man.

"What's up chicka", my best friend Rosa said walking up to me. Rosalie was a stunning goddess. She had it all, everything you could dream about having. She had curves in all the right spots. The boobs, that weren't too little or too much, perfect fit for your hands. Her hair golden, slick straight reaching all the way down to the middle of her back. She was perfect, the girl who had the fairy-tale look.

"Nothing…what's up with you chicka?" I said bumping her with my hip

"Oh..kay, weirdo, you would never believe what has happen"

"Emmett grew a brain"

"No…Yes….Stop dissing my man women!"

I laughed and began walking to Science class knowing she would follow. "We have two new student!" She yelled, clearly excited for new faces in the small square town. I was little interested of course, Forks never gets new kids.

"Okay, give me details, girl, boy, unicorn?"

"Unicorn?"

"Missing the point!"

"Anyways…there is a girl and a boy, twins from what I heard. I haven't exactly seen them yet but, story around school is, the boy got kicked out of his old school so they sent him across country to get his act together."

"ohh bad boy, me lickie" I said walking to my seat. Rosa rolled her eyes but made no comment. I sat down and prepared myself for another boring lecture about how 'science rules the world' from Mr. Banner aka Freakoziod. I mean seriously the man talks about science likes it sex, which it isn't. Science is…well science.

"Okay class today we are going to discuss the wonders of Cells", he said clapping his hands. "First let's turn to-

He was cut off, thank god, by the door opening.

In walked GOD. I swear, think of the hottest man you have ever seen in your life, and just times that by 1000 and you have the man standing in front of me today. He was beyond handsome, his deep green eyes capturing me in, his even, clear skin making my legs weak. He was tall, he was muscular, he was….my knight in shining armor. I just knew it. From his dark jeans sticking to his legs in the most perfect way to his jacket hugging his arms in the way I wish I could.

"Well hello there sir, what's your name?" Mr. Banner said looking a little upset from having his 'wonder of cell' lecture interrupted

"Edward"

"Do you have a last name Edward?"

"Yes"

There was a moment of silence… "Would you like to share your last name sir?"

"Masen, my name is Edward Masen, are you happy now?"

Oh boy, Edward Masen seems to a little on the grumpy side, well I could work with that.

"Mr. Masen please take a seat anywhere there is an empty chair" Mr. Banner said returning back to his lecture. No one was paying any attention though, we were all watching Edward seeing where he would choice to sit.

"Hey Edward", Jessica the town slut whispered, "Come sit next to me"

"Yeah and catch a disease", I said back. "Come join the dark side with me Edward, you will love it, I guarantee" I winked for good measure hoping it would persuade him better. Rosa laughed, and went back to "listening" to the lecture. Ha! Who are we kidding, we all know she is secretly texting Emmett. He smirked and began walking my way. With each step he took in my direction I felt my heart increase. Sweat was beginning to form on my hands. He smiled like he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He finally reached my table and took a chair out to sit down.

"Well miss I must say thank you, I really do find myself enjoying the dark side"

I blushed and looked down, suddenly shy "Well I couldn't let the town stank get you infected"

"Well thank you for caring…"

"Bella…Bella Swan"

He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it, "Bella…beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out. Yup I know exactly what you are thinking.

TALK ABOUT MOTHER FUDGE BUCKETS EMBRASSING!

* * *

><p>"Ha, join the dark side and have me pass out of you"<p>

"Shut it Stanly before I come over there and really give you something to laugh about"

"Bella" I heard someone whispered into my ear "Come on Bella, Get up please". Yeah and face that embarrassment, No thank you! I find the guy of my dreams and he charms me right out of consciences, I'll never live this down!

"Bella you better open them eyes girl or let everyone know about the 'summer of 01'", Rosa threatened. I knew she wasn't kidding, that summer shall never be spoke of again! It was a horrible time in the Swan history.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking straight into a pool of deep green eyes. Whoa talk about breath-taking.

"Miss Swan, do you think you can control yourself so I can get back to my lecture or do you need to me taken to the nurse", Mr. Banner said. Like I said FREAKOZIOD. I faint and all he is concerned about is his lecture. Before I could answer Edward opened his mouth and volunteer to take me to the nurse. Talk about charm guys, I just knew he was the perfect guy for me.

"Come on Bella", Edward said helping me up. "Let's get you to the nurse". I looked around and saw Rosa winking at me. 'Hook, line and sinker' she mouthed with a thumbs up. I wonder about that girl sometimes.

"So you do that often" Edward asked while we were walking out the class

"What, pshhh, all the time, nothing says cool than passing out on a guy right"

He smirked but said nothing, we kept walking and I noticed it was nowhere near the direction of the nurse office.

"You know you are going in the wrong direction"

"Hmm… oh well, anything is better than 'wonders of cell'

I laughed, one day and he already has Mr. Banner down. "It only gets worse trust me"

"So tell me Bella, what is there to do in this sad town"

"Hey! Forks has it perks okay!"

"Like what"

"Well…..It has me" I said with a smile, I like to think I spice things up in Forks. With all my hospital visit and epic fails, I keep people on their toes.

"Yeah you're something" I couldn't tell by his tone if he meant that in a bad way or not. So I'm just going to assume he meant that in the best way possible.

"Bella, hey Bella", I heard over-excited Mike shout from down the hall. "Wait up Bells"

I groaned, one day that's all I want, just one day without him asking me out. Was that too much to ask, and Bells, who the hell did he take me far. You can't create a nickname from a nickname,

"Wanna run Bells", Edward ask smiling.

"I can't do that, he has already seen me"

"Sure you can", he said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall towards the school exist.

"Wait, are we leaving school, it just started?" I said trying to keep up with his long stride.

"Yes, live a little, it will be fun" I have never cut school before, shoot I had a damn near perfect attendance. I was the good girl, good girls never cut class. But isn't this what supposed to happen in the movies, the guy comes, he is trouble, the girl changes him, they fall in love, yada yada yada. Okay stick to the script Bella

"Where are we going" I asked trying not to sound excited. He said nothing just continued to pull me to the parking lot. We stopped at a silver Volvo and he finally let me go. Guy has money!

"Get in" he said and went to the driver side. Well I guess I'll open my own door then. I hopped in the car and wait for him to get it. He stood outside texting for a little bit then got in the car.

"So where are we going"

"Nowhere, just going chill in the car"

"Really, that doesn't sound like too much fun"

"With this it is", he said pulling out a baggie. I know what inside those bags, but me smoking weed, Um no! Charlie would kill me if he found out. Plus we are still on school ground.

"Are you mad man" I yelled yanking the bag out of his hand. "We do not smoke in Forks!"

"Bella, just try it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No Edward, peer pressure doesn't work on me, you should know that."

"What if I kiss you?"

"What?" I said shocked. Kiss me? Hmm I smoke for a kiss, is it worth it. Well it would speed up my fairy-tale a little more I guess. Plus kissing Edward Masen, a dream come true. "Okay"

"Really" he looked a little surprised

"You wanted me to say no"

"What! No of course not, but you have to smoke first"

"Fine"

I watched him take the bag from me and started to roll up. Oh god I sound like a druggie already. Roll up, next thing you know I'll be taking me 'hit' every day. "I better not get addicted"

"Oh one kiss from me and it will have you begging for more"

"I meant from the weed, ego check"

He laughed and continued rolling up. I looked outside the window to make sure we weren't being watch. I couldn't afford to get caught. My dad would probably lock me up just to teach me a lesson or something stupid like that.

"You ready", he asked lighting the joint. He took a drag, and held his breathe. He motioned for me to come closer. I moved a little closer, confused on what he wanted. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my neck forcing my mouth to his. My mouth smashed into his and I swear I felt sparks. I was on the verge of passing out again when he opened his mouth and sent the smoke into mine. I coughed a little, but still managed to hold it in.

"Take a deep breathe but don't open your mouth, just let the smoke rest inside" I did as he instructed and felt a bit light-headed.

"Head rush", I said with a giggle. Since when did I giggle anyways? I was Bella Swan, Bella Swan dose not giggle, Bella Swan has more dignity than that. Bella Swan should stop talking to herself in third person.

He took another pull this time inhaling for himself. "Bella, can I tell you a secret"

"Sure anything"

"You seem like a nice girl, so I'm just going to tell you from now, don't fall for me okay. I'm not the right guy for you."

I was little saddened by that, not the right guy for me. He was perfect for me. He had to be perfect for me, he is the only chance I have at getting my happy ending. "Edward, shut up"

"I'm serious Bella"

"Boy you sure think highly of yourself, what makes you think I would even find you attractive"

"Don't try to make a joke about this"

"You're killing my high"

"Don't say I didn't warn you", he said rolling his eyes

"So why did you do all of this, tell me I'm beautiful, volunteer to take me to the nurse, save me from Mike, force me to smoke."

"Because Bella I'm falling in love with you." He stared at me for a few second before laughing. "Oh god you should have seen your face" He was full out laughing at me, I didn't think it was that funny.

"Seriously Bella, I just want a friend, someone I can kick it with and you seem like the perfect girl, you have that personality, the spice I love to see."

"Thanks" I said back. Friends he wanted to be friend. No! This isn't that story where I fall in love and he just see me as a friend. I had to change his mind, I was his dream girl, he had to see that. I just needed time that all

"Well Edward try not to fall for me okay, I have been known to break quite a few hearts"

"Oh really, like stalker boy"

"Stalker boy... you mean mike?"

"I could care less about his name Bella"

"You mad bro..."

"Bro", he said with a smile shaking his head, "Bella you are exactly what I have been missing"

"Oh thanks Eddie"

He smiled and went back to smoking his joint. "You want anymore"

"Nah I think I lost enough brain cell as it is" He shrugged and finished off the blunt. I sat silently just watching him. He was so beautiful, down to his long slender hands. I was silently thanking God, he sent me the perfect guy.

"You still owe me kiss"

He turned to look at me "You really want to kiss me"

"I lost brain cells, I think I deserve a kiss"

He leaned over, coming closer to me face. I was silently having a panic attack, the second time today his lips are going to meeting mine. He turned at the last minute and kissed me on the cheeks.

"There happy?"

Honestly I was disappointed but I couldn't let him know that, not yet anyways.

"Yup, everything I imagined and more"

"Your perfect Bella, like a breathe of fresh air"

"Hey there buddy, remember I warned you, heart-breaker over here", i said pointing towards myself. "Get caught up all of this and you might just lose your mind"

He laughed again, I felt proud, I made bad boy Masen laugh.

"Come on" he said patting my on the knee, "Lets go back in

"Back to school"

"Yeah, Mr. Banner class has got to be over by now"

I looked down at my watch, "yeah your right lets go, but one more thing" i leaned over and give him a quick peak on the lips. He sat frozen in his seat while i laughed away,

"A deal is a deal loser" I Said walking away

Hook Line and Sinker Indeed!


End file.
